Who Cries for Wufei?
by vulgar shudder
Summary: Wufei is accused of murder, and is on the run to prove his innocence. But what about those he has left behind? Angst, Gore, Yaoi
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters…if I did I'd force Cartoon Network UK to put GW back in the 5:30 slot __

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters…if I did I'd force Cartoon Network UK to put GW back in the 5:30 slot.

Warnings: Angst, Gore, Yaoi

Notes: A big Thank you to Aciel Skadi and Slate for giving me this idea to use. Also another thank you to Aciel for beta reading some parts I was having problems with.

****

Who Cries for Wufei?

Prologue

The smiling clown mask was abruptly ripped from the face of the stoic man. Trowa's fingers lightly touched the slightly warmed lacquered surface, before setting it down on the dressing table.

He carefully took the rest of his costume off, folding and placing the articles of clothing into the proper places of his tent. The green eyes surveyed the reflection of himself in the mirror, nodding and feeling relieved to be in his usual turtleneck and jeans.

He sighed as he remembered he needed to speak with Catharine about their act, and he pushed away the flap of his tent and passed though.

He walked across the field towards Catharine's tent, avoiding those workers with urgent jobs, panicking like insects to finish things up for the night.

It was a mild spring night, and the bright lights gave the backstage of the circus an artificial glow. Trowa stopped 10 feet away from Catherine's tent, for outside was one of the dogs, but it was lying there curled up outside the doorway. 

The former heavy arms pilot ignored the dog, and continued to the flap of the tent. Before he had even moved it, he could sense that something…terrible had happened.

He walked into tent, and before his eyes even adjusted to the scene, he was overtaken by the strong smell of blood.

He choked down the urge to vomit, as he cast down his eyes to the floor; and to Catharine.

She was still in her brightly coloured costume, flat on her back with her arms held out. Her eyes stared blankly towards the heavens, unseeing.

Her throat had been slashed, and it gapped widely revealing pinks and reds. Blood pooled around her, and Trowa fell to his hands and knees barely able to comprehend the sight.

But his hands fell into the blood, and Trowa could instantly feel the cold sticky liquid clinging to his fingers. The pilot trembled as he slowly went forward to body, and tried to touch her as if he needed more proof that she was dead.

The ends of her soft brown curls were dipping into the red, staining them forever. Her skin was cold but still soft

Trowa struggled to keep control as he looked up away from the mess. He noticed the canvas side of the tent. At first it looked like just bloody streaks, no order or pattern to them.

However the young man focused his eyes and noticed they weren't just splashes from the violence…but purposeful strokes.

His mind reeled at what it could be then it struck…language…Chinese.

Trowa's lips moved as he read the characters and then he finally said "Dragon Clan".

A cold calmness took a hold of his mind that had once been so familiar. Trowa stood and raised his blood-covered hands to face, red smearing his cheeks.

He had a purpose now. Quite a simple and primal one. Trowa wanted revenge for his dead sister.

The person that was to pay was Wufei Chang.

****

__

To Be Continued


	2. Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters…if I did I'd force Cartoon Network UK to put GW back in the 5:30 slot __

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters…if I did I'd force Cartoon Network UK to put GW back in the 5:30 slot.

Warnings: Angst, Gore, Yaoi

Notes: A big Thank you to Aciel Skadi and Slate for giving me this idea to use. Also another thank you to Aciel for beta reading some parts I was having problems with.

****

Who Cries for Wufei?

Part I

Dark eyes fluttered open at the commotion beyond the wall of his apartment. Wufei groaned. Nothing, but more banging and shouting.

He didn't like staying here, in this squalled apartment. The peeling wallpaper and damp corners were not quite up to his 'refined' taste. Unfortunately, circumstance had dictated this. Wufei groaned again as he buried his head into the pillow, trying to block out the nature of his 'dilemma.'

Except the shouting next door kept clearing the fog of sleep from his mind. So, he unwillingly had to ponder his situation.

Wufei Chang was wanted for 3 brutal murders.

Deciding that was enough thought for this time in the morning the dark haired man got out of his hard bed to wash and dress. He scrubbed away at his hands in the bathroom making sure every fingernail was perfectly clean.

'Cleanliness is next to godliness.' Wufei thought, the phrase bringing back a smile, and a memory of . . .someone. He quickly snapped that thought off. No sense in making things more difficult than they already were.

Soon, he was finished and pristine. He dressed in his simple white trousers, and navy-blue tank top. He sat heavily in the chair at the table--feeling the world, and its weight, on his shoulders.

Wufei forced himself to look at the articles torn from various newspapers. One front-page headline stated, "Peacecraft Girl Slaughtered!" And another, "Former Gundam Pilot is 'Dragon Clan' Murderer!" [1]

Closing his eyes, Wufei tried not to look at those hateful words. For two weeks now, he'd been making headlines in countless newspaper and TV reports.

Wufei reminded himself yet again, 'It's not me. I didn't do what I'm supposed to have done.'

The other clippings reported the murders of 3 women: Relena, Hilde, and most recently, Catherine. That, and how he'd slain them all.

The articles described, in detail, exactly how Wufei had killed the weak and defenceless women.

'How dare they!' Wufei thought. 'How dare they believe that I'd do something as foul, and unjust, as that!' The whole of the ESUN believed it, though, and no amount of denial had made a difference. His anger and frustration welled up within him.

Forced to hide like a coward.

Forced to abandon someone he deeply cared for…

Wufei screamed as he lifted, and smashed, a chair against the wall. The broken pieces of wood fell to the floor, and he dropped the splintered remains in his hands, too.

The young man felt his breath come more heavily, and the world started to get light. He stumbled to the window, and jarred it open. He closed his eyes as the cooler air started to level out his senses. Minutes passed, and Wufei eventually opened his eyes to look down the 5 stories to the busy street below.

He focused on the people that walked through the street, and then felt his blood run cold as he spotted a tall man with long, blond hair. Zechs Merquise had found him--so soon!

Wufei formulated a plan as he watched the blond walk to the apartment-block entrance. The Chinese man scanned the street again, picking out the operatives backing Zechs up.

He checked his escape route once again, before dashing back into the disgusting apartment. He grabbed his ID papers, and then his sword--strapping it tightly to his back. He wouldn't leave the one thing of his heritage behind for the vultures to pick apart.

Wufei was back at the open window when he heard a knock at the door. Without glancing back, the slender man was quickly outside the window--balancing himself on the narrow ledge. He tightly gripped the brick sides of the wall, steadying himself. 'Just don't look down. Just jump one more ledge to reach the fire escape!'

There was a thump and crash behind him, as the door was broken down. That gave him the final push, and the next few moments seemed to stretch into eternity.

Wufei jumped onto the next ledge, but he didn't stop to steady himself as planned. His foot slipped too far, and he travelled forward with the momentum of the jump.

He heard someone scream from behind. "Wufei!" He knew it was Zechs' voice. However, the matter of his life was a little more pressing at the moment. Instead of scrabbling at the wall, Wufei just pushed himself off.

He flew through the air--reaching out with his fingers. His hands made contact with the cold iron, and tightly gripped it for dear life.

Wufei's shoulder muscles and joints felt like they were ripped out as his arms took the sudden weight of his fall.

With no time to think, the young man heard an explosion near his right ear. He glanced behind to see Zechs' hanging out the window--taking aim for another shot. Wufei swiftly positioned his feet on the rails of the ladder, and gravity slid him down.

He landed with a thud on the hard pavement. Too hard. He fell to his back--expelling the air from his lungs. He took a deep gasp, and shook his head to clear his vision. Rolling to the side and fumbling his way up, he evaluated his position. Already, operatives were running toward him; immediate action was necessary.

Wufei spotted a motorcycle coming down the road. He felt for his sword hilt, and leapt into the road--drawing the blade in one fluid motion. The motorbike stopped 5 feet from where Wufei blocked its path. The rider's eyes widened with shock at seeing an antique Chinese sword pointed at his neck.

"Off the bike! Now!!" It wasn't a time for subtleties. He motioned with his sword to emphasise his point. The driver got off immediately, and dove out of the way. 

Sliding the weapon expertly into the scabbard, Wufei jumped onto the bike. He revved the engine just as a dark-clothed agent snatched at him--trying to hinder his escape. Wufei let out a cry as he pushed the man away with his foot, and sped away on the bike.

Glancing behind him he saw the agent enter into a car with black tinted windscreen, before the car started in it's pursuit. Squeezing the clutch hard, Wufei put the bike into a higher gear.

He needed to loose the car. There was a screeching and blaring of a car horn as he went though the red light at a crossing. The noise stopped then continued again as the black car went though it as well.

Up ahead the traffic appeared to be slowing, and Wufei put the bike onto the white lines that marked the centre of the road. He continued to speed down the road while feeling the sides of the cars brush mere inches from his hands and knees.

Wufei stole another glance behind and smiled as the black car was forced to slow with the traffic. He was nearing the lights of a t-junction ahead. When suddenly a different black car squealed to a halt in the middle of the junction with the intention of blocking off the bike's path. 

Wufei had to grit his teeth as he swerved the tight corner onto the pavement, praying he wouldn't crash into the car or tip over the bike.

He gave a manic laugh when he realised he was still alive and had made it back onto the road. The engine revved as he planned his escape from the new black car. 

A few streets and turns later he was crossing a bridge over a wide river. Here he was hoping would be where he could loose all the cars for good. 

More prayers were made to Nataku. Wufei slammed the breaks on, then made the short leap from the bike over the bridges railings.

He didn't notice the fall, just the painful slap the water gave his body as he hit it. Daring not to open his eyes under the putrid green water, he swam until he hoped he was in the shade under the bridge where he could not be seen.

Wufei gasped for air as he surfaced, and splashed as he swam to the concrete path that ran parallel to the river. Hauling himself onto land, he lay on his back trying to regain his breath.

He felt in his pockets, and cursed as he felt the paper there turn to mush under his touch.

Wufei hauled himself to his feet, and tried to ignore the squelching made by his shoes as he walked to the sewer system manhole a few feet away.

He dislodged the cover and climbed down the stairs replacing the cover behind him.

No money, no form of ID, and on the run from the international police: things just went from bad to worse for Wufei Chang. 

~~

It was past sun set when Duo made his way down the steps of the Police Station. It was the third day running they'd 'questioned him', convinced that the braided pilot knew more than could be written on the back of a postage stamp. The young man stumbled to lean against a post at the bottom of the steps, closing his eyes letting the exhaustion of the days wash over him.

Do you know the suspect Wufei Chang?

Yes.

Are you romantically involved with Wufei Chang?

…Yes.

Do you know the whereabouts of Wufei Chang?

No.

Do you have any information relevant to the inquiry of the triple homicide Wufei Chang is a suspect of?

No!

Questions and more questions, it was sending Duo crazy. And at the same time, the media was attacking this case like sharks to a wounded animal. The constant headlines, reports, calling for the blood of Wufei…

Duo winced at the thought of his lover…of whom he hadn't seen since the first report of Relena Peacecraft's death, and the evidence of the Dragon Clan weapons…

Wufei had upped and gone, without leaving a trace or explanation for his lover. The American struggled not to think about the question of Wufei's guilt. Of course he could never believe the man who believed in justice to the point of being anally retentive about it could brutally murder three…but the evidence was mounting against the dragon.

The braided pilot started to make his way down the street, get transport back to his home…but stopped when he realised it was also Wufei's home, and he wouldn't be there. Duo held his head up and drew in a deep breath to prevent the sob that was building in his throat.

He wasn't going to go back to his lonely and cold apartment--not tonight. But where was he to go? Duo unconsciously swept back his hair as he made up his mind, and stepped out into the road to hail a taxi to the nearest transport station.

__

To Be Continued

Authors Notes:

[1] Liable I know, but I go for the whole bleak future thing, so trial by media it is!

I don't write much action so I really need feedback about that. Ditto for murder mysteries… So comments will be greatly appreciated.


	3. Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters…if I did I'd force Cartoon Network UK to put GW back in the 5:30 slot __

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters…if I did I'd force Cartoon Network UK to put GW back in the 5:30 slot.

Warnings: Angst, Gore, Yaoi

Notes: A big Thank you to Aciel Skadi and Slate for giving me this idea to use. Also another thank you to Aciel for beta reading some parts I was having problems with.

****

Who Cries for Wufei?

Part II

It was near midnight when Duo ran up the stairs of the high rise tower block, checking the address of the apartments to that on the piece of paper in front of him. It was correct.

It would have been against social etiquette to turn up on someone's doorstep in the middle of the night, wanting a shoulder to cry on or something, Duo thought, but with this man social norms broke down.

The young man counted the doors along the hall, and was satisfied that the one he stood at was the correct one. Smoothing his hair and putting on the most stupid grin he could muster, he rang the doorbell.

A few minuets later locks could be heard clanking open, then the door opened a crack, only revealing one cobalt eye glaring though it.

Recognition appeared and the door was thrown open to reveal the visage of Heero Yuy. The Japanese man's attention was off Duo for a moment as he clicked the safety back on to the hand gun he had been carrying, before disdainfully shoving it back into the waist band of his jeans.

Heero glared at the still grinning Duo before coolly stating "What do you want?"

"Just come for a social call" The longhaired man hoped that his smile would distract from nervous wringing of his hands.

The blue eyes continued to glare and scrutinise Duo for a second before giving up and holding the door open for the other to pass though.

The American did so, and when he had passed Heero, the dark haired young man pushed the door shut and there was a clanking again as the locks were re-done.

Duo moved forward through the apartment, quickly surveying the small rooms, "Nice place you got here Heero."

"Hn." Was the only dry response, as Heero went into a room that probably served as a living area, but also happened to be half filled with computer equipment.

Duo followed him into it, and watched as Heero dropped to his knees in front of a low table, motherboards and tools spread around the floor. The braided man quietly crept up behind the one kneeling on the floor, before jumping down slamming his hands on Heero's shoulders. "Watcha doing?"

Heero made no reaction at the contact instead kept his attention on the motherboard in front of him. "What are you doing here Duo?"

Duo sat back on his heels and frowned at the bluntness of the question. "I suppose you've heard about Wufei…"

"You can't turn on the TV without hearing about Wufei."

The American sighed and lowered his eyes from the back of Heero's head. He moved to the side of room and leant back on the wall, staring quietly at the side of Heero's face.

Several minuets passed before Duo spoke up again, "I don't know where Wufei is…I haven't spoke to him since this whole thing started."

Heero held up the circuit board trying to spot if the circuit were broken where he wanted before finally setting it down and turning to Duo, "Do you think he done it?"

"No! Of course not!" He clenched his hands, confusion and frustration building at having to defend his lover.

"Again I'll ask. Why are you here?"

Duo looked up to those cold blue eyes, knowing that Heero hadn't softened since the war, living almost as a hermit, working as a freelance hacker for both official and unofficial projects.

"Because I was lonely…you know…" The last word trailed off, and Heero sighed. He reached between some computer boxes and pulled out half a bottle of vodka. The metal cap was taken off and Heero took a swig before offering it to Duo, who gratefully took it.

The alcohol burned the young mans throat, and he set the bottle down. "And you'd know about being lonely… 'Eh Heero?"

The dark haired man's muscles tensed at that, but still did not reply.

Duo noted that but leaned forward onto his palms. "I'm not sure what to think now…but I just don't want to be alone…not again."

By now Duo had crawled forward to Heero and leaned back onto his knees once more. The Japanese man stayed still, diverting his attention to the floor and not Duo's hungry eyes.

Duo leaned over and kissed the former Wing pilot's lips, whose eyes become half closed with pleasure. But he shock his head and tightly gripped Duo's muscular arms, holding him away.

The braided man kept his face neutral, and said in a low voice, "I know you want it…just let go Heero…"

Heero solemnly considered what was happening but let go of Duo's arms, and allowed the American to push him down onto the floor. The dark haired man stared at the ceiling and gasped as Duo leant over him and ran his hands under the blue tank top he wore. 

But any more sound he could have made was silenced when Duo kissed his lips again…

~~

'More weeks of this hunt, and I'm still no closer in my own investigation!' Wufei fumed.

He held his long coat tighter around himself as he walked a dark ally way of some European city.

It had been several nights without any decent sleep and he was beginning to feel rather irritable. Well more than normal at least…

Constantly having to run from authorities and cutting himself off from friends he'd grown accustomed to, was sending Wufei into a miserable and dark mood.

But he had to do this to prove his innocence.

The Chinese man glanced around the corner of the street, becoming paranoid of another close call.

The coast was clear and Wufei was about to join those walking down the pavement when someone spoke calmly behind him.

"Wufei."

He spun around at the sound of his name, to stare directly into the emerald eyes of Trowa Barton. There was only coldness in those eyes, but Wufei held his ground.

Trowa regarded him darkly, and took a few more steps to close the gap between the two.

"Trowa…" Was all Wufei managed to say before the world was overcome with a searing pain and sudden darkness.

The brown haired man dropped the stun gun and held up the other before he was able to fall down. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and secured them tightly around Wufei's wrists.

Holding onto the cuffs, Trowa dragged Wufei back down the alley to a waiting car.

It had taken time and a lot of skill to trace and follow Wufei, but it would be worth it in the end.

When Trowa had his revenge.

__

To Be Continued

Authors Notes:

Please review and tell me if you like what I'm writing. (hint: reviews will probably help me write quicker)


	4. Part III

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters…if I did I'd force Cartoon Network UK to put GW back in the 5:30 slot __

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters…if I did I'd force Cartoon Network UK to put GW back in the 5:30 slot.

Warnings: Angst, Gore, Yaoi –Major violence in this part, you have been warned--

Notes: A big Thank you to Aciel Skadi and Slate for giving me this idea to use. Also another thank you to Aciel for beta reading some parts I was having problems with.

****

Who Cries for Wufei?

Part III

Trowa was looking intently at Wufei hanging from the centre of the tent. His wrists were bound in chains and hung from a metal hook. The small tent was empty apart from the two men and a metal box.

Wufei was still unconscious, and his feet dangled a few inches from the ground. The prone body swayed gently…

Time passed before Trowa finally decided put his plans for his captive into motion. He eyed the strong Chinese features on that face he hated so much. That perfect tanned skin, sleek ash coloured hair—it made him feel sick.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out some latex surgical gloves. The Latin man snapped them quickly on. After flexing his fingers once, he pulled back his fist and hit the high cheekbone as hard as he could.

"Wake up!" Trowa shouted as Wufei coughed and reeled from the punch. Dark eyes opened groggily and tried to focus on the person in front of him.

Trowa waited patiently for the other man to regain consciousness. Wufei's eyes finally recognised his captor and choked out his dry throat, "Trowa…what are you doing?"

The green eyes glared coolly at Wufei, curtly answering "I'm surprised you can't guess, after what you done."

The bright lights that illuminated the tent finally got the better of Wufei. Almond eyes closed and Wufei's brow furrowed. "I-I…didn't-"

But Trowa quickly cut him off, "You didn't what? Murder my sister?" Wufei shook his head; the movement made him sway more and the chains grind together. Trowa held Wufei's chin, before he continued, "I saw it with my own eyes Wufei. I saw you smear your dirty heritage over such a savage act like some mark of pride."

The Chinese youth's eyes flew open at the mention of his heritage. He was forced to look into those green eyes, hot anger flaring up within him; "It is a dishonour you speak of my clan like this! Unjust that I am being blamed for a crime I did not commit!!"

Trowa let go and turned his back on Wufei. "You talk of honour and justice; yet what I saw done to my sister contained none of that."

Wufei forced his temper down, then tried again, "Please Trowa, I'm telling you…I did not murder Catherine!"

But the Latin man did not appear to be listening, as he walked to and crouched beside the mysterious metal box. It was the type of large tin used to keep ammunitions in. Wufei could see Trowa had released the lid and removed an object, although it was hidden from Wufei's sight.

Trowa calmly and slowly walked back to his hanging captive, keeping what ever he had hidden in his hand. Finally he stared directly into Wufei's dark eyes and said, "You shall wear the mark of your clan. I shall make you taste the same brutality you have shown others."

Wufei was about to start his cries of protest again, when he saw what was Trowa's hand. It was a stainless steel surgical scalpel, and it shinned menacingly in the artificial lights.

Trowa quickly tore off the shirt covering Wufei's muscled chest. The tattered cotton fell to the floor and he absent minded ran his finger over the smooth skin. His eyes glinted up quickly, casually adding: "I know my sister never had the chance, but scream all you want, there's no person for miles. My character writing is a little rusty after all."

The tall man plunged the scalpel into Wufei's flesh, his exterior remaining an emotionless void. The Chinese man sharply inhaled at the pain, biting his lip to stop himself from crying out.

Slowly the scalpel moved in a downward stroke, before being lifted off. The skin pulled apart, and a few seconds later crimson started to gush from the soft pink tissue. The blood gathered at the bottom of the cut, before slowly making it's way down Wufei's chest.

The scalpel was pushed into the flesh again and carefully swiped to make another gash. The process was repeated over again several times. The pain had just turned into a sharp throbbing, and Wufei had no idea what Trowa was trying to carve. The Chinese man clenched his fists and held his eyes closed tightly

Soon there were many red paths flowing over the skin.

Trowa stood back and looked at his handiwork. "How have I done Wufei? I hope I'm getting the stroke order correct."

Wufei dare not look down at his torso, being mesmerised by the red covering the steel and latex stretched over Trowa's fingers.

However Trowa abruptly moved forward to grab Wufei's hair. Making the bones crack in the dragon warrior's neck, Wufei was forced to look at the mess.

The blood was starting to look shiny and thick, clumping together as it clotted. Wufei winced when Trowa's hand smeared the blood away, revealing the fresh gashes underneath.

"Is it correct Wufei?"

He could only remain silent as he recognised the cuts as Chinese characters…and their reading.

"What do the mean Wufei?" Trowa's voice held fast still to an unnatural calmness. The former heavy arms pilot pushed down harder on his captive's head, making it clear that silence was not an option.

Fury built up in Wufei at being so helpless, and he screamed, "It says Dragon Clan you bastard!!"

Satisfied, Trowa let the silken hair go. He returned to the box and searched within it again. Wufei panted and glared at his back.

The blood on his stomach and chest felt cold as it dried and caked. The pain had subsided to a harsh sting.

Trowa had turned around and Wufei nearly choked at the object he carried in his hands.

It was his sword of the Dragon Clan. The bloody fingers clenched the scabbard and sword handle, cleanly pulling the unique blade free.

The metal glinted with an ethereal aura. Trowa dropped the highly decorated sheath to the floor, and lifted the point of the sword to Wufei's neck.

"To die by your own sword. You shall die how you lived, with dishonour."

Wufei closed his eyes, steadying himself for the cold bite of metal, and the release it would bring. He wondered if he was worthy enough to join his ancestors…

But a voice that wasn't Trowa's flat tone spoke, "I'm afraid I can't let you continue Trowa." This was backed up by the unmistakable click of a gun being cocked ready to be fired.

The imprisoned warrior wearily opened his eyes to see who this new person was. Was it his saviour or a new executioner?

The ebony gaze fell on the figure, and the gun that was trained on one of the other occupants of the tent. 

__

To Be Continued

Author's notes:

Guess you'll be getting updates like this from now on, since I've had to return to college again. Sorry if it's too short, perhaps I just like to leave cliff-hangers.

Feed back is most definitely welcome…did I go too far with the violence?


	5. Part IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters…if I did I'd force Cartoon Network UK to put GW back in the 5:30 slot __

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters…if I did I'd force Cartoon Network UK to put GW back in the 5:30 slot.

Warnings: Angst, Gore, Yaoi

Notes: A big Thank you to Aciel Skadi and Slate for giving me this idea to use. Also another thank you to Aciel for beta reading some parts I was having problems with.

****

Who Cries for Wufei?

Part IV
    
    Trowa stared with disdain at the gun held at him. He lowered the sword from Wufei's throat, and threw it down away from himself.

Heero Yuy nodded, and motioned with the gun to Wufei, "Now let him down."

The former Heavyarms pilot folded his arms and held his ground. "I will not comply any further."

The Chinese man let his head loll to one side, the adrenaline that had flooded his bloodstream now left him tired. Was Heero here to kill him for the death of Relena? Why else would he be here.

Cobalt blue was locked with moss green, as the stare off continued. The Japanese man's knuckles grew white gripping the automatic handgun. "Let him down now!!" The words were screamed, tinged with an impatient mania.

But Trowa closed his eyes and dropped to a cross-legged position on the floor. Finally accepting that this would be all the co-operation from Latin man, Heero tucked the gun into the waistband of his jeans. Making his way to Wufei, he started unwrapping the chains from the captured mans wrists.

Wufei suddenly dropped to his knees on the floor, rubbing the red welts from his aching arms. The dried blood on his chest cracked and flaked with the movement. Looking up, Trowa was still sitting on the floor, completely ignoring his release.

Remembering something important, Wufei scrambled across the floorboards to his sword. He felt a cold relief as his fingers searched and found the familiar and worn hilt of his sword. Not everything had been lost and disgraced to his clan.

Reality started slipping away for Wufei, and he slumped further onto the floor his body covering and protecting his sword.

However his dark eyes snapped open when the commanding voice barked, "Can you walk?"

He glanced behind himself to Heero, who seemed to be waiting near the doorway. Trowa was still motionless on the floor.

Nodding, Wufei reached for the scabbard and stood up, trying to keep his head up with some of the pride of before. The blade slid smoothly into the sheath, which was stained slightly from when Trowa had held it in his bloodied hand.

Heero left the tent, and Wufei followed. Before he let the tent flap fall behind him, he stared at Trowa. It wouldn't be over between the two, Wufei knew that. Trowa had merely accepted now would not be his time for revenge, but patience and perseverance would triumph.

He let the canvas fall back into place, and walked slowly to the car. Heero had started the engine and was waiting. It was a dark night sky, and stars twinkled gaily.

Wufei fell into the front passenger seat of the car, which accelerated before he even got a chance to shut the door. He hugged the sword to his chest.

The former Shenlong pilot felt his torso, and tried to peel some of the dried blood away. However, Wufei hissed under his breath when fresh blood started clinging to his fingers, and he decided to leave the wounds alone for now.

But his eyes flicked across to Yuy, who was just driving the car. If Heero had wanted to kill him, he'd have done it already.

"Why did you help me?" The words came thick and heavy with fatigue.

Heero kept his eyes on the road, and the Chinese boy didn't think he was going to answer.

Eventually he did answer, "Someone wanted to see you again."

Wufei studied his rescuer's face more, and couldn't read any emotion off it. It was as bad as Trowa's. 

Looking out the window, endless European countryside rolled by. He eventually closed his eyes, and let sleep overcome his body.

Wufei just hoped he'd still be alive when he woke up.

~~

A sharp pain from his chest caused Wufei to wake up. He opened his eyes to see nicotine stained ceiling and looked around to see he was in a hotel room. The Chinese man lay on the bed, and Heero was next to him.

Looking down he could now see what caused the pain. Heero was cleaning the cuts Trowa had inflicted.

Cotton wool was dipped into a bowl of water, which was already tainted red. Wiping the cotton over each red line ridding it of crusted blood.

Wufei lay his head back down to stare at the ceiling once again. Yuy was looking after him, but he was uncertain why.

Soon there was the sound of surgical tape being ripped, and gauze was tapped over Wufei's chest. The Japanese man left his side to sit at the desk and turn his laptop on.

Wufei sat up and eyed his companion wearily. Or should that be saviour?

Heero was now typing away completely ignoring Wufei.

"Why exactly did you do this?" The Shenlong pilot asked.

The typing stopped momentarily, before he replied "I told you, someone wants to see you again."

"Who?"

This time the tapping at keys continued and there was no answer. Wufei frowned; he disliked being ignored. "Are you going to speak Yuy?"

Still more typing.

"Damnit Yuy! I only want a straight answer from you!!"

Heero stopped and turned around to face the angry man behind him. Blue met onyx, and he simply answered, "Duo wanted to see you again."

Wufei's breath seemed caught in his chest. Duo? Should he be so surprised?

"You've seen Duo?"

The Japanese man stared, there was something hidden under those cold blue eyes. "Yes."

Wufei felt pangs of guilt resurface again. He hadn't wanted to leave Duo, but involving him in this mess would only complicate things.

But that still didn't explain what Yuy was doing here.

"Did Duo ask you to find me?"

Heero's eyes narrowed at Wufei, and he curtly replied "No."

Wufei's teeth were bared as he spoke, "This isn't twenty questions, just explain why you're helping me!"

"Duo came to see me one night…upset." Heero looked away, and his eyes seemed to hide under his unruly dark hair. "I could see how much it hurt him to be away from you like this. So I decided to make sure you would be safe."

Wufei pushed back a few stray strands of black hair. "That does not seem like you."

The wing pilot's voice was quiet when he said, "Maybe not." Heero's gaze was still on the floor, making Wufei feel confused. 

"How is Duo?"

This time Heero did not reply, but sat still on the chair. Wufei started to feel frustrated at his rescuer's silence.

"You go to all the trouble of saving me for Duo, but won't even tell me how he is."

Heero at least acknowledged someone was talking to him by getting up to move to a duffel bag on the floor. He crouched down searching through it, until he pulled out a tank top. Pushing the bundle of material into Wufei's hands, he said, "He's missing you of course. You shouldn't have left like that."

Wufei snatched the clothing away; "I didn't have any choice." He roughly pulled the tank top over his head, then decided to glare at the Japanese man.

Heero sat back down, and continued to type on his laptop.

A familiar hot temper built up within Wufei; "I didn't want to do that to Duo."

The pounding on the keys got harder, "He turned to me of all people for comfort—shows how desperate he was."

"Comfort?" Wufei stood up from the bed to look down on Heero, "Just what exactly did you do to him?"

Heero's reply was enough to let dragon warrior's rage free. 

"Hn."

Wufei surged forward to grab of the collar other man. Heero remained calm as he was dragged onto the floor, and his lack of resistance only served to make Wufei angrier.

"What did you do to him?!"

They're faces were mere inches away from each other, and Heero could feel the Chinese man's hot breath on his skin.

"I guess we fucked, Chang. You left him no choice."

__

To Be Continued

Author's Notes: Was this an anti-climax? I'm getting paranoid that my writing ability is getting worse and worse as this fic goes on…

This took so long to write because I had a bit of a re-write of what was to happen. Thanks to Kachikara and Tanya for making me re-think how everything was going to go. It actually wasn't going to be Heero to rescue Wufei…but hopefully now things will happen a bit more logically.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Part V

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters…if I did I'd force Cartoon Network UK to put GW back in the 5:30 slot __

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters…if I did I'd force Cartoon Network UK to put GW back in the 5:30 slot.

Warnings: Angst, Gore, Yaoi, bit of Violence (not like before…but boys will be boys)

Notes: A big Thank you to Aciel Skadi and Slate for giving me this idea to use. Also another thank you to Aciel for beta reading some parts I was having problems with.

****

Who Cries for Wufei?

Part V

Wufei gripped Heero's shirt harder and hauled them both to their feet. Those blue eyes searched coldly into his soul for a moment, before the proud warrior could take no more.

He slammed the back of Heero's head into the wall, and again. 

Heero's blue eyes flickered closed for a few seconds, but opened again to stare into the dark eyes.

They both breathed heavily, and Heero snarled retorting, "You don't deserve him."

Their glares clashed, and a silence hung between them. Wufei's fingers tightened around the cotton shirt again...but let go.

"And you do?" A pause between the two before Wufei continued, "Your nothing Heero. A redundant soldier."

Heero's eyes narrowed and he leaned back against the wall. "You left him, he came to me. There must have been something he liked…"

The words were snapped off, with a scream from Wufei. The Chinese man had drawn back his arm and his elbow smacked into Heero's face.

The blow jolted Heero's head back, and his hand flew up to cover his mouth and nose.

Wufei stood panting, trying to hold back a flood of rage that was desperate to overflow his body. Cobalt fixed onto onyx.

Slowly, the dark haired man removed his hand from his face. Blood had already started to drip from his mouth. 

Heero felt around his mouth with his tongue, searching for any gaps. There were none, and he spat a mouthful of frothy spit and blood onto the floor at the feet of Wufei.

He wiped and smeared the blood across his chin. "Didn't like what I said eh Chang?" A faint taunting smile was held across his red stained lips.

The Chinese man in question turned away in distaste and stormed to the other side of the room. Not turning back to look at the other man, he said "You used him, you disgust me."

Heero was now wiping with his shirtsleeve; "I never used him, quite the contrary."

The former Shenlong pilot folded his tanned arms, but still refused to turn back to face the person he was addressing, "What are you talking about."

"I see I'm going have to be blunt with you Wufei. Duo made the first move--he fucked me."

Wufei whirled around scowling. He had that dark deadly look again. "I don't believe you. You've fancied Duo for years."

Heero's face twitched.

Wufei gave a malicious smirk, "You didn't think I knew? I saw the way you would stare when you thought no one was looking. You wanted him."

There was another silence, and the Japanese man let his gaze drop to the floor.

Realising he was hitting a nerve, Wufei continued, "But he's mine."

Looking soberly at the floor Heero replied, "I knew that…that's why I stayed away. I only wanted Duo to be happy…with you." His eyes looked up through his dark unruly hair at Wufei, "But you abandoned him."

Wufei slunk back at the words, but Heero kept softly talking, "You left your lover lost and hurt, and it's up to me to make him happy again." Letting his eyes drift half closed, he said "And if that's with you, so be it."

Another long silence ensued. But the tension in the air was broke when Wufei asked in gentler tones, "Do you love him?"

Heero's eyes were firmly closed, as he tried to fend off the emotions that were resurfacing once again.

Finally he gave his answer.

"Yes."

Wufei slowly let out the breath he had been holding. He fought down pangs of jealousy that threatened make his anger flair up again.

Could he blame Heero for loving Duo?

No, of course not.

But Heero's confession reopened old insecurities. Was Duo really happy as his lover?

What exactly had Duo gone looking for that night…with Heero?

He looked over at Heero, who was leaning against the wall; his eyes still closed.

The Japanese man was obviously locked in his own mental battle with his emotions.

Wufei's gaze softened slightly. He felt…pity for Heero?

Honour was telling him to challenge Heero to a dual right there and right now. But Wufei knew what had been said was true—He had abandoned his love.

Also the Chinese man felt a deep respect for Heero for putting Duo's happiness beyond any chance of his own…

There was a sudden knock at the door.

Both men were broken from their thoughts and looked at the offending piece of wood. Heero hissed under his breath to Wufei, "The staff probably heard us fighting, just don't answer it."

They both waited, hoping that who ever was on the other side would go away…But the knocking came again, this time harder and more urgent.

Heero grimaced, then said "Just stay out the way, you're a wanted by the authorities after all." The Chinese man nodded dumbly, and watched as the other man walked to behind the door.

Heero made one last attempt to wipe away the dried blood on his chin, and moved his other hand to the gun sticking into the back of his waistband.

A perfect mirror of calmness, Heero opened the door and pressed his body against the frame, attempting to block any view the person inquiring may have had into the room. 

Wufei glanced at the door and noted it was merely a maid with long black hair tied into braids. He stepped further out of the line of vision, and waited for Heero to get rid of girl.

Something tugged at the edges of Wufei's memories, but he pushed away the feeling. His thoughts were drifting back to Duo when Heero closed the door.

That was quick, and Heero hadn't even said much to get rid of her.

Wufei frowned slightly, "What did she ask?"

Heero turned around to face the pony-tailed man, with a look that could almost be described as puzzled. The cobalt eyes glanced down at a neatly folded piece of paper in his hands. "She just wanted to give me this…" He carefully unfolded it, and the confusion on his face deepened.

"It's written in Chinese."

Wufei rushed to where Heero was standing and snatched the paper from his hands.

As he looked at the characters his blood ran like ice through his veins.

He remembered to breathe again and air was drawn painfully into his lungs.

It was like a curtain opening to a sunny day when everything fitted into place for Wufei. Except the new knowledge he had gained was not sun and blue skies…but rain and dark clouds.

Wufei ran to the door, jarring it open again.

Looking down the long corridor of doors, he could see to the end of the hall, elevator doors smoothly shutting. The lights rapidly blinked down the numbers, until it reached the 'G'.

Barely allowing the time to think, the athletic man ran the short distance to the opposite end of the hall to the fire exit.

He crashed through the door with his shoulder, and grabbed a hold of the stair railings to prevent him self from falling down the stairs.

He was leaping down the stairs, three at a time. He had to beat that elevator. Wufei misjudged the step and tumbled down the last five steps to the next floor.

The sharp pain in his ankle caused him to groan, as well as his cuts throbbing to remind him of their presence.

Dragging himself up, he continued to run down the concrete stairs.

Finally he reached the ground floor and bounded through the door that would hopefully lead to the lobby.

It did, but Wufei cried in dismay at how crowded the floor was. Typical Chang luck, check out time.

He hastily started pushing past people, desperate to make his way to the opposite side where the elevators were.

A middle-aged woman fell, but Wufei barely noticed and cared even less. He had to get to that elevator.

Shoving though a large group, the warrior finally got to see elevator doors.

He stood panting, struggling to keep the tightness in his chest from overcoming him.

The carriage he had wanted was there open and empty. 

Wufei started scanning the masses of faces around him, trying to find the one he was looking for.

How could this be happening?

But there were too many people and it had been too long.

A familiar cold voice brought him back, "Hey!"

The Chinese man spun around on his good foot to see Heero Yuy staring at him. He must have followed the frantic man down.

Trying to calm him self and breath slower, Heero's voice had brought him back.

Wufei all of a sudden felt conscious of where he was. He was in a very open, and crowded space—perhaps not the best place for a wanted man.

Lowering his head he attempted to avoid the attention now on him.

Heero stepped closer to Wufei, and snapped at the wrist that was still gripping tightly the piece of paper.

His voice was tinged with anger when he spoke, "What the hell was that about?" He pulled Wufei's wrist higher between them, "What does this say?"

Wufei tried to find his voice again, and after several attempts of moving his lips he said, "I-it says…"

He paused, getting lost in shock again from what he had read from the note.

"What does it say?" said the Japanese man growing impatient.

Wufei locked his eyes onto Heero's blue pair.

"The Dragon Clan murderer has Duo…and he will be killed."

__

To Be Continued

Authors Notes:

I really thought there wouldn't be much more violence in this fic…but I guess someone had to get beaten up here.

So what do you think? I hope the twists are actually enjoyable rather than being too predictable…Any one care to hazard a guess at the 'Dragon Clan Murderer'?


	7. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters…if I did I'd force Cartoon Network UK to put GW back in the 5:30 slot __

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters…if I did I'd force Cartoon Network UK to put GW back in the 5:30 slot.

Warnings: Angst, Gore, Yaoi

Notes: A big Thank you to Aciel Skadi and Slate for giving me this idea to use. Also another thank you to Aciel for beta reading some parts I was having problems with.

****

Who Cries for Wufei?

Part VI

Heero narrowed his eyes, and people continued to push past the pair in the crowded lobby. Minutes past, until finally the Japanese man's grip tightened on Wufei's wrist and pulled him back past the people to the fire escape stairway.

They were again in the dimly lit fire escape passages. Heero slammed the insulated door shut, blocking out the noise and buzz of the masses, before turning his attention back to Wufei, grabbing back the paper.

His faced remained neutral as he read the Chinese characters. Each stroke was of an expensive ash ink streak, all-adding up to the most beautiful calligraphy.

Wufei stood still in shock, staring at the piece of paper.

Finally Heero had been able to translate, and he spoke out loud:

"The Right Honourable, Chang Wufei, Mandarin [1] of the Dragon Clan…"

The Chinese man flinched at the formal title, but Heero continued in his deep tones.

"The one known as Maxwell Duo, has been taken, and will be dealt with how I dictate. 

"The execution will be carried out at sunrise."

Heero skipped over an elegantly written address in English. 

"It is the Right Honourable, Chang Wufei, Mandarin of the Dragon Clan's progative if he is to attend the execution of Maxwell Duo."

He glared under his dark mop of hair at Wufei, as he spat out the last sentence of the note:

"Justice will be served."

Heero could feel the rich textured paper at his fingertips, but he was getting too angry with the dumb Chinese man to notice. Having enough Heero pulled his hand back and slapped it hard against Wufei's cheekbone.

The black haired man's hand automatically went up to cover his cheek.

"Don't just stand there—Say something!"

This seemed to bring Wufei back, and his hand dropped to his side. His cheek was already starting to redden.

Slowly he said, "…sorry."

Heero thumped the wall with the heel of his palm, his teeth bared slightly.

A soft sigh was let from the Chinese man. He reached over and took the paper back from Heero. He traced the elegant lines as they tapered and faded to an end. 

Turning his eyes on Wufei, Heero said, "Do you think Duo will be okay until sunrise?"

Wufei nodded, and said "Most certainly." He looked up to Heero's cobalt blue eyes.

Early strategies and manoeuvres were already playing through the perfect soldier's mind, trying to calculate variables and differentials. "So we have until then to save Duo."

Wufei's brow furrowed, "_We're _going to save him?"

"I don't want anything to happen to Duo." Heero's gaze did not shift in the slightest from Wufei.

"You mean you don't trust me?"

The Japanese man started to ascend the bare stairs, not looking back at Wufei. "It's not about trust, it's about Duo's safety."

Wufei bolted up the stairs to block Heero's path, "But this is something _I _should do!"

The other man pushed past Wufei, and said, "I only want to ensure the success of the mission."

But the Chinese man roughly grabbed onto Heero's arm; "Duo is my lover!" The words left his lips, and he regretted saying them when hurt flashed across those blue eyes.

Disdainfully, Heero flicked off the tanned hand; "I don't care."

He was about to continue up the stairs when Wufei tried again, this time holding onto Heero's hand. "I know you mean for the best…" The words dripped off with uncertainty.

Heero did not reply, and looked uncertainly at where Wufei's hand gripped his own. The contact felt warm, and the hardened fingertips grasped tighter to not let the Japanese man escape.

The sensations reminded the soldier of when Duo had touched him only a few weeks ago. Years of isolation were being shaken by these simple and innocent gestures—it left Heero feeling confused.

But he pulled away from Wufei breaking the moment, "I'm going. You'll have Duo for the rest of your life; just let me do this for him."

Heero continued up the stairs again and this time Wufei did not try and stop him. Instead he watched the taller man walk up the fire escape stairs.

He should be dealing with this on his own…But Heero was right. Together they'd have a better chance.

Was it selfishness or honour that continued to nag doubts then?

In the end, he'd be dealing with this demon alone.

~~

The darkness of night was held back by the artificially lights that lined the streets of Padderborn, Germany. Wufei had observed the sub-urban housing change to a run down industrial estate through the window of the car.

His head leaned against the cool glass, his breath rhythmically creating a white fog on the window. Reaching up with his fingers, he dragged the tips slowly through the moisture.

Rolling back to sit straight in the chair he held the scabbard of his sword tighter—it's presence was reassuring. It wasn't as if Heero didn't have a whole arsenal stashed in the boot of the car, but the old steel felt right.

The car took a sharp turn on the deserted road, heading to a more run down and abandoned part of the estate

Wufei glanced across at Heero. The Japanese man had that old look of steadfast determination, the one he always held during battle.

Finally a disused warehouse came into view. Heero slammed on the breaks hard and the car screeched to a halt in front of the chain link fence surrounding building.

Silently, the two both got out the car and sized up their target. The warehouse was dilapidated, windows broken, walls cracking and crumbling.

However Wufei's chest tightened with a dread and foreboding. Everything was coming to a head.

The world around him started to filter out as he pushed through the broken gate.

Behind him he heard Heero shout out, "Where are you going?! You fool!" Anything else faded out for Wufei; he just wanted to be inside that building, with his love.

Wufei doubted Heero would follow him, walking right inside was hardly tactically sound.

But Wufei was walking to his destiny.

He now stood outside the main doors.

The dark haired man hesitated, and a whisper forced past his lips:

__

In the lakeside grass

Under the sun,

'I could close my eyes

And die here,' you say. [2]

Wufei shoved the door out the way, and stepped inside the building.

His eyes focused in the new light and saw the shadowed figure waiting ahead of him.

__

And die here,' you say.

He'd begged to see this person since this whole mess had began.

But now it seemed unreal.

A smooth voice spoke, "Right Honourable Chang Wufei, Welcome."

__

To Be Continued

Authors Notes:

[1] Mandarin (I believe) is a Chinese warlord…sounded well than leader I thought…

I needed to think of a formal way of addressing someone…so I stole what they call each other in the British House of Commons, 'Right Honourable Gentleman' it is really.

[2] From the poem 'After the Kiss' by Miki Rofū

I'm sorry this part has taken so long to write. I hope you enjoy it, not too much of a let down in suspense. Please review!


	8. Part VII

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters…but it seems my power and influence as a fanfic author has forced Cartoon Network UK to but Gundam Wing back on at 5:30 __

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters…but it seems my power and influence as a fanfic author has forced Cartoon Network UK to but Gundam Wing back on at 5:30! 

Warnings: Angst, Gore, Yaoi

Notes: A big Thank you to Aciel Skadi and Slate for giving me this idea to use. Also another thank you to Aciel for beta reading some parts I was having problems with.

****

Who Cries for Wufei?

Part VII

Wufei's throat tightened and he struggled not to choke on his own straggled breath.

The curvy female figure took a few paces closer, into one of the random spotlights that lit the warehouse.

There was no doubt.

"Meiran." He finally choked. The wife he had considered dead all this time was standing before him.

Wufei took in the physical differences. Her figure had filled and was accentuated under from the long silk robes she wore. It was the traditional Dragon Clan costume, heavy black silk with a gold dragon brocaded on the chest; it's body curving into an S-shape. By her side, the sword of the Dragon Clan hung innocently.

To add to the apprehension there was a faint rumbling of thunder in the distance.

He forced his eyes to her face. Meiran's skin was smooth and sallow; her hair hung over her chest in two black braids. The only thing that was different to Wufei was a scar that ran from the near the centre of her lip to her cheek. The faded scar tissue seemed to distort her top lip oddly, an imperfection trying to mar her beauty.

Meiran noticed the way he was studying her, and smiled. But the scar warped the smile. "I am so glad you have attended Husband." Her voice was thick with accent.

Wufei found himself unable to say anything, but as if filling the gap, rain started to pound the corrugated iron roof. Soon water was dripping down through holes in the worn roof, to form puddles on the already damp concrete floor.

Forgetting reality and rational thought for a moment, Wufei gave in to impulse. He ran to the woman, and clutched her arms desperately.

Up close it seemed no less like Meiran. Finally managing to find his voice, Wufei uttered, "I thought you were dead--"

He was cut off by the hurt rage in the woman's eyes when she violently pushed his hands off her. "I am not dead!!" Her tone had changed from calm respect, to something much more dangerous. "People just think I am dead! Yet I stand here now!" She glared at Wufei, "Even my own husband thinks I am dead!"

"I held you…on the colony, in that battle--."

Meiran scowled and stepped close to Wufei, "Silly Husband." With each word she playfully slapped her partner's cheek, as if to add weight to her words. "You doubt your Wife! I stay faithful to you, and set things right for you!" 

Wufei recoiled from her words and touch, reminded of the reality of the situation. He took her hand from his face and held it between them.

"You've…you killed them all."

Meiran looked back, reflecting calm again, "Of course. They dared to be involved with **my **Husband." Her voice started to crack into another fit of rage, "They insulted your and mine honour, I made them pay!" 

This time it was Wufei's turn to snap, "Honour?! What you done has no honour! You murdered each without mercy!"

Meiran pulled her delicate hand free of Wufei's grasp, and pouted. "So husband not happy with Nataku. I set things good soon."

Wufei frowned. She was unbalanced, with her own set of rules regarding honour and justice. But this woman was also set on executing Duo.

"Where is Maxwell?" asked Wufei.

Her eyes lit up like a child's, "He here, soon I make things right for Husband!"

Allowing himself to be drawn into her game, he asked, "Go get him."

Gleefully she obeyed. Meiran ran to the wall of the warehouse, absentmindedly splashing through some of the puddles on the floor. She was in the shadows, and Wufei tried to make out what she was doing. Meiran was at a large wooden chest, and was kneeling to unlock it. Soon she flung the lid open and reached inside.

Wufei felt his heart quicken when she pulled out the limp body of Duo.

She dragged the body by his hair and anything else she could get a grip on.

Finally she made it close to Wufei, and dropped Duo down. Meiran was like a happy cat that had brought in a dead mouse as a present for its master. 

Wufei could only stare at his lover on the floor. Duo was wearing his normal black clothes, but was bound intricately with rope, his hands tied behind his back. A cloth gag prevented any sound escaping. Duo seemed barely conscious and panted deeply from being kept in that hot and stuffy box. Any hair that had escaped his braid was clinging to his pale skin with sweat.

Meiran stood over her prize, and glanced to Wufei again, "I wake him up better, to pay respect to my honourable Husband." She stopped and fixed her eyes on the Chinese man. "But I want you to get your friend here, I don't like him about."

Wufei's brow furrowed, and seeing that he was taking no action the woman continued, "The man I saw you with. He is here now--I don't like it! If he does not show himself, I kill Maxwell now."

To add to the threat she put her hand onto the hilt of her sword and pulled it free of the scabbard a few inches.

Feeling his back stiffen, Wufei called out, "Yuy! Come here now. You have no choice!"

There were several moments filled with only the drumming of the rain. The doors creaked open slightly, and Wufei could hear footsteps behind him.

Soon Heero stood uneasily next to Wufei.

They both exchanged a glare.

Meiran did not seem to notice the look, and clapped her hands together happily. "Good you here now! But I bet you have weapon like gun, disarm yourself." 

Heero now fixed his blue eyes on the woman. He gave her a disdainful look before reaching behind and pulling out the handgun from his waistband. The heavy gun clattered on the concrete as it was thrown far away.

"Excellent!" Meiran cried, "Now I wake up whore."

The men both flushed with anger at her words, as she bent down and started slapping the sides of Duo's face.

Eventually, the violet eyes groggily opened. Before Duo had any time to register his surroundings, Meiran had pulled him onto his knees, then forced his head down to the floor.

"You bow and pay respect to Honourable Chang Wufei!"

Satisfied, Meiran let go and straightened up. She looked pleased with herself.

Wufei stood paralysed, unsure of what to do. The Japanese man to his side had his arms crossed, and continue to glare at the woman.

She spoke, "You understand Husband? I kill him because he is a dishonour to you."

Shaking his head, Wufei said, "No I do not understand. There is no justice in your actions."

Frowning Meiran replied, "You do not understand, but you will. Then we be together."

In one fluid movement she grabbed Duo's hair and pulled his head up. The American was in a kneeling, his head up exposing his neck, ready to be slit.

Wufei could see Duo's confused and panic stricken eyes, jumping from each person in the vicinity. But they rested on Wufei, and the Chinese man felt he would drown in those violet pools.

Meiran was drawing her sword, but something interrupted her.

Wufei had pulled his own sword free of the scabbard and leapt forward.

The sharp metal edge now rested on his former wife's throat.

She glowered at Wufei, and spat, "You're not making this easy Husband." She continued to slowly slide the blade out…

Wufei pressed the sword more firmly into a throat, but hesitated.

He was about to kill the woman he had loved so dearly. Scenes of their life together, sitting under trees next to the river, debating philosophy. The way she would get playfully angry and not talk to him for an hour.

She had been such a beautiful girl. He had loved her. How could he kill her, even now, after all she had done?

An urgent voice interrupted his thoughts, it was Heero's, "Idiot!! Do it now before it is too late! Complete the mission and save Duo!"

Wufei tightened his grip on the hilt, his knuckles growing white.

Could he really kill Nataku?

Within the next moment, blood sprayed everywhere.

And a body slumped to the floor. 

__

To Be Continued

Author's Notes:

Wow, that took so long for me to get my act together to write. It's cos I've got exams soon, and I sit there thinking 'I've got exams in 3 weeks, I've got exams in 3 weeks…oh wait, it's 2 weeks now. I've got exams in 2 weeks…' It's not studying, but it seems to have this paralysing effect on the imagination.

Meiran's bad grammar? Hey, so she's not that good at English….

So how has this part go?

Thanks to those that have read and reviewed, I appreciate all the nice things you say!


	9. Part VIII

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters… but it seems my power and influence as a fanfic author has forced Cartoon Network UK to but Gundam Wing back on at 5:30 __

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters… but it seems my power and influence as a fanfic author has forced Cartoon Network UK to but Gundam Wing back on at 5:30! 

Warnings: Angst, Gore, Yaoi

Notes: A big Thank you to Aciel Skadi and Slate for giving me this idea to use. Also another thank you to Aciel for beta reading some parts I was having problems with.

****

Who Cries for Wufei?

Part VIII

Wufei maintained his grip on the blade, and stared at the shiny metal. The grey was now lightly speckled with red, as was his hands, arms, chest, and even face.

Meiran lay still on the floor, where she had fallen back. Her dark eyes gazed blankly into the space above her. By her side lay her hand loosely around the sword hilt, her fingers lightly twitching in spasm.

The Dragoness was dead.

Blood was starting to pool around her head. On her forehead was a messy bullet wound, the fine black hair becoming entangled in the pink tissue.

Wufei released his sword, and it clattered to the concrete floor. His eyes settled on the American, still kneeling on the floor, now staring at the body next to him.

Tumbling towards Duo, Wufei fell to his knees and drew his lover to him. The braided man's body felt warm next to his own and most importantly it felt alive.

Pulling away from his lover briefly, he looked into those violet eyes, puffy and dull from weariness. Gently feeling for the knot around the back of Duo's head, Wufei pulled off the gag.

Duo let forth a deep sigh, his shoulders and posture drooping in relief. He took several deep breaths, enjoying being able to breath easily once again.

Wufei reached behind for his sword, and gingerly cut robes binding Duo.

The American still knelt on the floor, not uttering a word.

Wufei used his fingertips to tilt Duo's chin up, and their eyes focused on each other for the first time in a while.

Duo's eyelids suddenly closed and he fell forwards into Wufei's arms.

The Chinese man could feel his lover's muscles trembling as he enveloped them into an embrace. 

Tired, Duo spoke, "Don't you dare leave me again."

Wufei could only nod and stroke the chestnut braid.

However, a sharp crack interrupted their moment.

Looking upwards, they were able to catch the glittering shards of glass raining down from a sky light in the ceiling.

Someone dropped from the ceiling and neatly landed. The new arrival spun around to face the group.

It was Trowa, wearing a long black trench coat. Onto his shoulder rested the long barrel of a sniper rifle. He purposefully walked to where the woman's body lay.

The circus performer stared down at the slowly cooling corpse, and swiped away his soft hair from his face. 

Wufei stood gathering up Duo with him, keeping his arms protectively around the slender man.

Trowa seemed to ignore everyone else in the warehouse, instead keeping his emerald green eyes cast downwards.

Wufei was the first to speak, "Trowa, it was…" But he never finished his words when Trowa looked up.

The green eyes were no longer filled with bitter hatred and revenge. Sighing, the man let go of the rifle, the delicate pieces of glass in the sight broke as it hit the floor.

Next the trench coat came off, and joined the rifle.

Trowa now stood in his familiar jeans and green turtleneck, "Was she your wife?"

Wufei considered the question. It was the same body, same voice, same eyes even; but was someone that insane and twisted with jealous paranoia really still his wife?

  
"No," the Chinese man answered, "That was not Nataku." He pulled Duo tighter into his arms.

Looking at the dead woman again, Trowa said "Very well. My revenge has been satisfied. It is over."

Suddenly the Latin man turned and started walking to the entrance doors. He had passed and brushed shoulders with Heero, when Wufei shouted out "Trowa!"

The named man turned to look back at whom had called. Wufei swallowed hard before saying, "Thank you."

Trowa remained stoic as he said, "No, I should say sorry instead." With no more, he slipped through the doors and could not be seen any further.

Wufei held onto Duo, so glad he was alive. He kissed his tired lover's cheeks.

Heero watched the couple, and tried to ignore the growing pain in his chest. He watched Wufei's tender movements over Duo.

They looked so beautiful together.

His mission had been to make sure Duo was happy, but now, the soldier felt glad that Wufei would be happy too. Even if that sentiment condemned himself to his own solitary prison. 

Heero struggled to control the swelling emotion within, and he turned to leave the same way Trowa had.

But a voice caught him in its sticky trap, preventing him from moving any further: "Heero, wait!"

The Japanese man twisted back round again, to find violet and black eyes pinning him to the spot.

It was Duo that spoke, "Please Heero…stay here."

The air seemed to get hot and heavier, as it stuck in Heero's throat. The pair still held each other, and Duo's eyes gained a sad glitter to them.

No, he was making Duo unhappy just being there, that was not the mission.

But he was caught there, in the pair's stare.

Surprisingly Wufei spoke, "Heero--" he stopped, but carried on, "--You don't have to go."

Duo's violet eyes pleaded with the Japanese man.

But this was not right. They both deserved peace, and that would not be with him.

He pulled himself away from the two, and continued again to the door.

The distinct sobbing behind him made Heero's heart all the more heavy with pain.

Heero did not look back at the lovers again, as he pushed past the doors, and disappeared into the night.

__

End

Author's Notes:
    
    You want an angsty depressing ending, stop reading here. If however, you have a weakness for sap like me, read the epilogue (hey be thankful I wrote and posted this all in one go…I could have made you wait!)


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters… but it seems my power and influence as a fanfic author has forced Cartoon Network UK to but Gundam Wing back on at 5:30 __

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's Characters… but it seems my power and influence as a fanfic author has forced Cartoon Network UK to but Gundam Wing back on at 5:30! 

Warnings: Angst, Gore, Yaoi

Notes: A big Thank you to Aciel Skadi and Slate for giving me this idea to use. Also another thank you to Aciel for beta reading some parts I was having problems with.

****

Who Cries for Wufei?

Epilogue

Heero sat in his living room, typing at his laptop. It had been months since Duo had visited him on that night, and they'd…

The programme Heero was using crashed, again; and he slapped the LCD screen down hard. The screen had been the only source of light in the room and Heero was plunged into darkness.

After drumming his fingers on the dark grey plastic, the Japanese man cautiously lifted the screen up. He gave a small sigh of relief that the screen had not cracked.

However now he stared at the screen, trying to drudge what he was supposed to be working on out of his memories. He just didn't care.

Heero had found himself repeatedly distracted from his work, since the whole incident with Wufei. But without his work, what else was there?

Everything had worked out fine for Wufei; he'd been cleared of all the murders after the body of Meiran was slapped down on police slab--something about forensic evidence. The details had become hazy to Heero; he'd always become lost in thought when watching the news.

It looked like life had gone back to normal for Wufei and Duo, and that's what Heero decided should happen with himself.

Normal life for Heero was his work, but it didn't seem fill the hole he felt inside himself any longer.

The dark haired man closed his eyes. He'd tasted the sweet flesh of forbidden fruit, and the juice that had been dripped slowly onto his lips afterwards.

Work was no longer good enough.

His blue eyes flicked open when there was a knock at his apartment door. Frowning he lifted the warm machine onto the low table, and reached for his ever ready handgun.

Old habits die hard.

Soon he was behind the front door, unlocking the many bolts and locks. Gripping the cold handle he twisted and pulled.

Peering outside, there was no one there. Looking up and down the empty corridor, he narrowed his eyes and slammed the door shut.

Kids again, they always thought it fun to pull pranks on the recluse. The weird man that stayed indoors all day and only ever came out to do his meagre grocery shopping. 

The last lock had been set and Heero went to return to the room that housed his laptop and other computer equipment.

However, when he got to the doorway his breath caught in his throat.

Basking in the blue glow of the laptop screen was Wufei and Duo.

They both lay sprawled on the sofa where Heero had been sitting just minuets earlier. They lay in each other arms, kissing passionately, and their hands writhing up each other's shirts, caressing the soft skin underneath. [1]

The lovers seemed oblivious to Heero's presence, as he continued to stare. The Japanese man could feel his cheeks flush, and started to feel like a voyeur.

But, this was **his **apartment.

Clambering along the wall, Heero finally found the light switch and flicked it on.

The room was filled with the bright household light, and the two on the sofa stopped their activities.

They looked up to where Heero stood, and Wufei let a smirk show on his wet lips.

Heero finally managed to find his voice, "What the hell do you think your doing?"

This time Duo gave a sly grin, and turned back to give a lustrous kiss to Wufei. Their tongues played briefly, before they parted again, saliva being pulled with them.

Wufei lounged back to the other end of the sofa, eyeing Duo, but letting his dark eyes flick up to Heero occasionally.

Duo sat up pushing any threads of chestnut hair that had escaped his braid out of his way.

He laid his violet eyes on Heero, and opened his mouth to begin, "We've been thinking, and talking; and we've decided something."

Heero glared from under his dark hair, but Duo held his hand up and continued "We want you to join us."

The Japanese man frowned, "Join you?"

Mischief glinted across Duo's violet eyes, "Yes, for some games and--" But Heero angrily cut him off.

"Games?! Am I just a play thing for you, to use whenever you please?"

Duo looked sad and thoughtful for a moment, before he stood up. He wore faded blue jeans and a black shirt, open to low on his chest.

The American moved closer to Heero and softly said, "No, of course not. That was a bad choice of words."

Heero ran his fingers through his unruly hair. They should not be here--this was not fair!

Duo frowned slightly, sensing the conflict in the person before him. He sultrily advanced towards his target.

A confused glare was forced from Heero, and he backed away. But Duo ignored it, and hastily reached out. He gently held Heero's shoulders, and pulled him close. Muscular arms circled the Japanese man's neck, hindering any escape.

Leaning close, their lips brushed as Duo spoke in a low and husky tone, "Be with us Heero, be our equal."

Any distance between them was closed, and the American gently ran his tongue over Heero's lips, begging entrance.

Heero's eyes opened in shock. He could barely control his breathing, as he tried to fend off the sensations he'd dreamed about for so long.

His will was strong as he savagely beat away the emotions. It was almost enough to push Duo away when…Heero felt another pair of arms come around his waist.

The hacker hadn't noticed Wufei leave the couch, and stalk behind him. There was no chance of escape now.

Warm breath made the skin on Heero's neck tingle. Wufei's lips were at his ear, and he whispered, "We want you, let us make you happy too."

Any will Heero had left melted at those words. Giving in he closed his eyes and parted his lips.

Duo greedily captured those soft lips, and explored the warm, moist mouth.

Wufei started to gently kiss and nuzzle Heero's neck, gently caressing his chest under the loose tank top.

Heero succumbed to the warmth surrounding him, allowing himself to fade into the bliss.

They were complete.

__

End

Author's Notes:

[1] Just how did they get there?? O_O Eh, they're Gundam Pilots! Mind you…a pleasant surprise for Heero.

I try and write sap, and angst gets in there somehow!

Well this is it, the story's finished…I'm free to revise for my exams! (oh wait…that's not a good thing…)

Thank you to those that have read this story throughout, and for the encouragement you've given me. You all deserve it after putting up with my sadistic cliff-hangers ^-^

I hope the story was worth it in the end, and you enjoyed the ride! 

Oh and review!


End file.
